


Steeling her Heart Away

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56





	Steeling her Heart Away

Remington knew things would never be the same again – not now that he had come into their lives. There was something different about Laura since he’d arrived – her dimpled smile rarely left her face and she talked about him constantly, her eyes lighting up every time she mentioned his name.

And then he would catch her sometimes gazing at him with such love and adoration – it was different to the way she looked at him, he reflected. Not that the newcomer’s arrival had been entirely unexpected – he just hadn’t realised the power he would have over Laura and the instantaneous bond she would have with someone new.

Then there were the late nights, the whispers and waking up often to find the bed empty next to him where she should have been. He would call for her in the night, sometimes frequently, and she would leave Remington’s side to go to him without hesitation.

While he wasn’t exactly jealous, Remington had been the only man in her life for quite some time now, but he now he knew there was someone else she wanted to hold besides him _._ It was going to be an adjustment, that was for sure.

He sized up his competition – features not unlike his own he noted, if somewhat younger. He certainly seemed to attract his fair share of female attention Remington mused, remembering how Mildred had gushed over him as well, just the day before.

“Here’s looking at you kid,” Remington said with a proud smile, doing his best Bogart impression, to his and Laura’s infant son who he held cradled in his arms. “I guess I’ve lost your mamma to you now mate, but you’re the only other man I’d let steal her heart away,” he added with a lopsided grin as he carefully handed him to his mother. “Oh don’t worry his Daddy still has her heart too,” Laura reassured him with a dimpled smile as they shared a tender kiss, both of them looking at their son with a mixture of love and pride.


End file.
